The Past and the Future
by adidi778
Summary: What happens when Teddy, Victoire, Fred II, James II, Albus II, Lily II, Rose and Hugo accidentally go back in time? How will the original Order of the Phoenix react? How will they get back to their own time? Time travel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything connected to it.**

**A/N: This is my first multi-chapter fic (I have three one-shots), so, please, be gentle. Reviews are welcome, flames aren't. Constructive criticism is prized.**

**I will update every Saturday – don't worry, I already have all the chapters typed up. Enjoy!**

The Past and Future

Chapter One: An Unexpected Turn of Events

Friday, January 30th, 1981

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were sitting around the table at the headquarters of the order of the phoenix and talking quietly to their friends, waiting for the rest to get there.

When they were all there, Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

"Are all present?" he asked.

James spoke up. "Sir, Peter has to take care of his mother, he's sorry he couldn't come."

Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon spectacles. "I trust you four will fill him in, someplace you cannot be overheard?"

"Yes sir, we will." Sirius said.

"Very well, anyone else missing?" he looked around at each one of them.

Silence.

"Well, our plans for the next week or so are—" he was cut off mid-sentence by a loud thud and several muffled voices.

As one, the order all stood up and pointed their wands in the direction the noise came from.

The thing that had made the noise was actually a group of people – mostly teenagers, and two adults, from what they could determine.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked quietly, but his voice nonetheless carried.

The group of people untangled themselves, and when they stood, quite a few order members gasped; the Potters, Sirius and Remus among them.

0-0-0-0-0

Saturday, January 30th, 2021

The adults were talking in the sitting room, Teddy and Victoire were trying to stop Fred and James from sneaking into Harry's office, with no luck, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Dominique, Louis and Roxanne were outside playing three on three Quidditch, and Rose, Molly II and Lucy were reading in the library.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon Weasley/Potter gathering at Potter manor.

After failing three times, James decided to get Lily's help in distracting Teddy and Victoire's attention from him and Fred, so they could sneak into his father's office undetected.

After much wheedling and begging, Lily agreed helping her brother and cousin, on the condition that Rose and Albus would be there, to make sure they don't do something too stupid.

And since Hugo and Lily did everything together, even help James and Fred with a stupid prank, he came with them.

While Lily and Hugo were distracting Teddy and Victoire, Fred, James, Rose and Albus went into their father/uncle's office for the first time.

It was a square room; the wall facing them was entirely window, from floor to ceiling, with heavy, maroon curtains. The wall to their left had a huge desk made of oak, and a matching chair. The desk had many drawers and was covered with papers and a few curious objects. The last wall was covered with bookshelves.

James went straight for the desk. He picked up one of the objects. It was a small hourglass on a chain.

Rose turned pale. "PUT THAT DOWN, JAMES!"

James jumped, and dropped the hourglass. Just before it hit the floor and broke into a million pieces, Teddy, Victoire, Lily and Hugo burst into the room.

As the hourglass, or time-turner, as it was more accurately called, broke, the eight people disappeared.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything connected to it.**

The Past and Future

Chapter Two: Introducing The Half-Werewolf, The Eighth-Veela And The Two Pranksters

_As the hourglass, or time-turner, as it was more accurately called, broke, the eight people disappeared._

0-0-0-0-0

They landed in a heap in a darkened room.

"Get off of me, James, I can't breathe." Said Rose in a muffled voice.

"Teddy!" gasped Lily from under him.

"Sorry, Lils," he muttered as he rolled over so he wasn't on top of her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" they heard an unfamiliar voice say, and they stood up, only to meet the eyes of a supposedly dead person.

They heard gasps, and as they looked around, they noticed many people there who were supposed to be dead.

When they reached the last four people, Lily grabbed Teddy's hand and started to say, "Teddy, aren't they—"

"Shhh! Lily, don't say anything. We've obviously time-traveled, but we can't tell them anything! It might change the course of time. Please, Lils." He looked her in the eyes while he said it, trying to get her to understand. She nodded.

"That goes for all of you." Victoire added sternly. They all nodded, James and Fred reluctantly.

The past people heard all this, and most believed them, after they had seen the similarities between the time travelers and the Potters.

Alastor Moody, however, was still suspicious of them. "How do we know what you say is true, and that you aren't death eaters under a glamour charm?"

Albus glared at him, and said angrily, "I would NEVER become a death eater! How dare you!"

"Al!" Teddy said warningly.

Dumbledore repeated his question from before, and Teddy stepped forward.

"I don't know why we're here, but I can't tell you our names, because," he raised his voice a bit, in order to be heard above the muttering, "as I said, we're from the future, and we aren't allowed to change anything. And as I'm sure you know, if we tell you who we are, it will change time."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow. "There is such a thing as a memory charm."

"Well, yes…" Teddy looked to Victoire for help. She shrugged. He swallowed. "Alright, first, please don't be too shocked, we are from the future, after all."

"We shall try," said Dumbledore. "When you introduce yourself, please state your full name, age, the house you were in at Hogwarts and parents." Teddy nodded.

He glanced at Remus, and said, "My name is Theodore Remus Lupin, better known as Teddy—"

"Wait, what?" Remus spluttered. James and Sirius slapped his back, and Lily squealed, "Congratulations, Remus!"

Remus was still shell shocked. "But—how—?"

Teddy grinned. "I think you know _how_, dad."

Remus blushed scarlet, while everyone else laughed.

"Anyway," Teddy continued, "I'm 23 years old, I was in Gryffindor at Hogwarts, and my parents are Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin."

"My eleven year old cousin?" asked Sirius, a bit shocked. "A bit young for you, isn't she, Remus?" He teased him.

"I marry?" the werewolf asked his future son. He nodded.

After a few more 'congratulations', the Order turned to the only blonde.

"I'm Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, 21 years old; I was in Ravenclaw, and am the daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley."

Two identical redheaded men spoke up: "Bill Weasley? He's our nephew, ten years old at the moment. Merlin's beard, Bill's married!"

Victoire looked affronted at the last comment. "Do you have a problem with that?" she said in a dangerously low voice.

"No, no, of course not!" they hastened to assure her. Everyone else was struggling to keep a straight face. She seemed placated by that.

"So, I assume we haven't met your mother yet? 'Cause I don't know anyone called Fleur."

"Dad meets maman only when he's 23, and she's 17. So, no, you wouldn't know her."

"Oh, okay… so, next?" Fabian said, looking to James.

He stepped forward. "James Sirius Potter, 16, Gryffindor, and my parents are," he paused for effect, "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Potter."

James and Sirius puffed themselves up importantly, while everyone turned to look at Harry, who was completely unaware he was the center of attention. He was playing along with Neville inside a conjured playpen.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, our infant niece marries him?" Gideon asked James II, nodding toward Harry. He nodded, grinning.

"And look, he named his son after his old man and dogfather!" James I was delighted.

Lily I was crying. "I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet! Heck, I still can't believe I'm a mother!" she turned to James II. "Are you his eldest?"

James nodded. "His eldest, but sadly not his only."

Teddy, Albus and Lily smacked him, while Rose, Hugo and Fred snickered. Victoire rolled her eyes.

Before anyone could say anything, Fred stepped forward, and recited at top speed, "Frederick George Weasley, call me Fred, age 16, Gryffindor, son of George and Angelina Weasley. And yes, I'm another great-nephew, and no, you don't know my mum yet."

Everyone, except Dumbledore of course, was stunned at the speed with which he said that.

Dumbledore said, "excellent, whose next?" with a twinkle in his eye.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything connected to it.**

**A/N: the explanation for the chapter title is this: 'the flowers' is pretty obvious (Lily and Rose), 'the asp' is Albus, as he is a Slytherin, and those are his initials. Simba is Hugo, because he's a Gryffindor, and has red hair.**

The Past and Future

Chapter Three: Introducing The Flowers, The Asp And Simba

_Dumbledore said, "excellent, whose next?" with a twinkle in his eye._

0-0-0-0-0

"I am," Albus stepped forward. "Before I tell you who I am, please promise me you won't freak out at my name." he was looking at James and Sirius as he said this.

"Why would we freak out at your name?" asked James I.

"Are you named after Snape or something?" Sirius said.

"Actually, I am. Albus Severus Potter, at your service."

James and Sirius had identical horrified expressions on their faces.

James groaned, "Why, Harry, why? Why would you name your son after Snape, of all people?"

Albus was very indignant. "Dad said Severus Snape was the bravest man he ever knew! Everyone thought he was Voldemort's right hand man, but he was a spy! Dad said he couldn't have killed Voldemort if it wasn't for Snape giving him his memories as he lay dying, because of the information dad got from them; the light side won the war! Severus Snape is a war hero!"

Everyone was staring at him after his little rant, and he blushed. Dumbledore, however, was beaming. "I'm touched. Harry named his son after me? Truthfully, I never thought that someone would honor me like that. Now, how about you finish your introduction, young Albus?"

"Right," he mumbled. He cleared his throat, and said, "Well, most people call me Al, I'm 15 years old, I was sorted into Slytherin, and I'm James' younger brother, _sadly_." He grinned at James II, while a few people chuckled. James II stuck his tongue out at Albus, who rolled his eyes at him in turn. Teddy groaned. "Can you guys go five minutes without annoying each other? Five minutes, that's all I ask?" he was practically begging them.

"You were sorted into Slytherin?" asked James I curiously. "I can't remember any Potter who wasn't in Gryffindor." Albus shrugged in response.

"Does that happen a lot?" asked Remus, referring to James II and Albus II's exchange.

"Yeah," said Teddy, nodding vigorously. "And as their godbrother, the godson of their dad, I _always_ end up as the one stopping them."

"Harry's your godfather?" asked Remus, surprised.

"Mm-hm." Teddy said.

When everyone quieted down, Rose stepped up and introduced herself, "Rose Hermione Weasley, 15 years old, in Ravenclaw house, and my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley. By the way, my mum's muggle-born, so you wouldn't know her," she added as Fabian opened his mouth.

"I wasn't going to ask if we knew your mum!" he said indignantly. "I was going to ask if all of our nephews married!"

Rose blushed. "Oh, sorry, but to answer your question, Uncle Charlie never married, he said his dragons were enough, and Uncle Fred, um… he's sworn to be an eternal bachelor." She made up the last part, so that they wouldn't know that he was actually dead.

Sirius said, pouting, "What about me? Don't I have kids?"

The cousins looked at each other. Teddy tried to salvage the situation before Sirius got suspicious. "You're like Fred, sworn to be an eternal bachelor."

"Oh, cool so after those two introduce themselves, why don't you tell us about Percy's kids."

They nodded, and Hugo stepped forward. "Hugo Ronald Weasley, 13, Gryffindor, and I'm Rose' younger brother, so, yeah same parents."

"Are any of you only children?" Hestia Jones asked curiously.

They all shook their heads. "Only Teddy, but he's counted as a Potter, so…"

"What about Fred and Victoire?" asked Dorcas Meadows.

"Our siblings stayed in our time, thankfully." Victoire explained.

Dumbledore asked Lily II to please introduce herself, and everyone quieted down to hear what Lily I's look-alike was called. "My name's Lily Luna Potter," she started nervously, but got more confident as she was talking. "I'm 13 years old, and in Gryffindor. My parents are the same as James' and Al's."

Lily I gasped softly. "Harry would name his daughter after me?"

Lily II went over to her grandmother, and comforted her while the others were fulfilling their promise to tell them about the cousins that were absent. Victoire started, "I have a sister, who's three years younger than me, Dominique Apolline Weasley, and a brother, who's two years younger than her, Louis William Weasley. Dom was in Ravenclaw with me, but Louis is in Gryffindor with those two idiots."

"Hey!" Fred and James II said in unison. Victoire raised her eyebrow. "What makes you think I was referring to you?"

"Maybe because that's what everyone says about us!" Fred said.

"And why do you think everyone calls you an idiot? Could it possibly be that you actually are one?" Her expression was almost too innocent.

Everyone was struggling to maintain a straight face, and when the two 'idiots' saw this, they harrumphed, and became silent. Victoire had a smug look on her face.

Teddy took over the family introduction from her. "Fred has a younger sister, Roxanne, or Roxy as everyone calls her, who's 14 and in Gryffindor. Percy's kids are Molly II and Lucy. Molly is in Ravenclaw, and 14, and Lucy's in Gryffindor, and 13. But you wouldn't know they were sisters unless someone managed to convince you somehow. Molly is exactly like Percy, studious and abides by the rules, while Lucy is full of life and couldn't care less about rules."

Albus added, "In looks, too, they're night and day. Molly has the traditional Weasley looks of red hair and freckles, while Lucy is blonde and blue-eyed, like their mother."

Before anyone could say anything more, the cancan sounded. Everyone jumped; they weren't expecting the sudden music. They all looked around, trying to locate where it came from. A few even went so far as to take out their wands.

Victoire, however, put their fears to rest, when she took out a small cell phone from her pocket. She pressed a button, and said "hello?" into the mouthpiece.

They heard fast, worried shouting from it, but no one except Victoire could understand anything being said.

Everyone other than the people from 2021, Lily I and Benjy Fenwick stared at the small phone in astonishment. In the wizarding word, such a thing did not exist, even in imagination.

Victoire started shouting over the phone, trying to calm the extremely worried woman on the other end down. A few minutes later, Victoire handed the phone to James II, saying, "Aunt Ginny wants to speak with you."

James groaned, but nonetheless took it from his cousin. "Mum?" he said cautiously, as though waiting for the phone to explode.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard were you thinking, James Sirius Potter? Your father's office is forbidden for a reason! There are very dangerous things in there, which you found out the hard way. Do you have any idea how worried we were when we couldn't find the eight of you? All of you are grounded, from the very second Harry manages to get you home." They could hear the furious woman from across the room.

As James hung up, the Prewett brothers wolf-whistled. "Wow, little Gin-Gin definitely inherited her mother's lungs. That was some yelling."

"Oh, you mean that? That was nothing, you should hear our mum." Hugo said, indicating himself and Rose.

"It seems like all of your nephews married women with impressive lungs," Frank Longbottom remarked.

"Aunt Audrey doesn't shout _that_ loud," mused Rose. "But Aunts Fleur, Angelina, Ginny and mum more than make up for it."

There was a commotion by the far end of the table, where suddenly fireworks had appeared.

James I said innocently, "I thought we should celebrate my Lily's birthday." He took out a small box from his pocket, enlarged it, and pulled off the cover.

It was a cake. It said in icing, _Happy Birthday, Lily!_

Lily was astonished, and her husband grinned. Everyone sang the traditional song and had a piece of the cake.

The meeting broke up not long after, and the time travelers went with the Potters to their cottage.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything connected to it.**

**A/N: Happy Rosh Hashanah to the Jews out there!**

The Past and Future

Chapter Four: A Slumber-Party-Ish Night

_The meeting broke up not long after, and the time travelers went with the Potters to their cottage._

0-0-0-0-0

It was a tight fit for eleven people in a two-bedroom house. They were trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements, when Victoire suggested that the boys sleep in one room and the girls in the other. It was quickly agreed upon and soon everyone was lying in sleeping bags (except Harry of course; he slept in his cot, as always).

0-0-0-0-0

The Boys' Room

Teddy, James I, James II, Fred, Albus and Hugo were trying to hear what the girls were doing… _erm_… trying to fall asleep.

After a few minutes of nothing, they started to whisper to one another. James I told Teddy that it was weird that Remus' son is older than he is, not to mention that James himself had teenage grandchildren at the age of 20.

Before Teddy could answer, James and Fred, who had been whispering amongst themselves about something they were planning, asked for pranking advice from the elder Potter.

"After all, we can't think of anyone who can give us better advice than one of the legendary Marauders."

James was all too happy to oblige.

While he regaled the young pranksters with ridiculous tales and what to do and what not to do while setting up pranks, Teddy rolled away from them in his sleeping bag, facing the wall. He'd done a lot of pranking in his time, he'd be the first to admit it but he didn't prank constantly, only when extremely annoyed or stressed. He focused on his education a lot more than his surrogate cousin and brother did. He'd known early on that he'd wanted to be an auror like his mother was and that he needed top marks to succeed. It was a lot more important than some childish trick, he thought.

"Are you all right, Teddy?" Albus asked him. "It must be horrible to see your father like that, knowing you only have a few days with him, tops before Dad gets us home." He said it low enough that no one but Teddy could hear.

Teddy smiled sadly. "Better a little bit than nothing, right?"

Albus hummed thoughtfully. He hugged his godbrother, then turned around to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0

The Girls' Room

"So, tell me about yourselves," Lily I said to the three girls.

Victoire, Rose and Lily II looked at each other. "Well—" Victoire started, only to be cut off by the person who asked the question.

"Wait! We don't want the boys hearing us, do we? I'm going to put up a silencing charm." She took out her wand and did just that.

"Good thinking, Mrs. Potter. Why didn't I think of that?" Victoire berated herself.

The younger Lily said to the elder, "Vicky's studying for a charms mastery, that's why she's so upset."

"Really?" Lily I looked interested. "And please, all of you, call me Lily or Aunt Lily if you prefer. None of this Mrs. stuff, it makes me sound old. Now, tell me about your mastery."

As they talked, they began to form a very strong friendship – or as strong a friendship as they could, being from two different time zones.

After a while, the talk turned to boys. "So, do any of you have boys you fancy?" asked the only married person in the room.

All three girls blushed bright red. Lily I laughed and asked who the lucky boys were.

"You wouldn't know him, Aunt Lily. He's the son of very close friends of my parents. Actually, his mother, Aunt Luna, is my godmother." Said Lily II, still blushing furiously.

"Luna is your middle name, is it not?" her 21-year-old grandmother said curiously.

"Well, yeah, like I said, she is my godmother," she replied.

Lily nodded, and turned to the other two witches. "And you two? You're not getting out of this," she said.

"Oh, come on, Vicky! Everyone knows who your boyfriend is! In fact, I'm pretty sure grandmum's been hounding you two to get married already," Rose said.

"Alright, alright, Rosie! I'll tell her, there's no need to harp on about it," Victoire grumbled. She turned to Lily I and said, "Teddy and I have been together since he came to see me off in King's Cross, before my seventh year at Hogwarts."

Lily was stunned. "So, you've been together, what, four years? I don't blame your grandmother, that's a long time."

Victoire shrugged. She didn't have an answer.

Lily turned to Rose and raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "Daddy will kill me if he knew, but I hope you won't rat me out. I have a crush on Al's best friend, Scorpius Malfoy." Her face was darker than her hair when she finished, Lily II was gaping at her.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" she said in a hushed voice, even though the silencing charm would prevent anyone from hearing. "Uncle Ron is going to murder you!"

"Don't worry, Rose. I'm sure Uncle Harry will side with you, as well as Aunt Hermione," Victoire interjected, trying to calm her cousin down.

Rose relaxed marginally, and Lily I asked about her son. His nieces and daughter obliged enthusiastically – wanting the subject as far away from the boys they like as possible.

A while later, they fell asleep.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything connected to it.**

The Past and Future

Chapter Five: Farewells

_A while later, they fell asleep._

0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, everyone was up at 6 a.m., courtesy of Harry.

After feeding him and calming him down, James (both of them) and Fred wanted to go back to sleep, but Lily I pointed out that as they were already awake, they might as well get ready for the day, which was sure to be a long one.

Reluctantly they agreed, and soon they were all eating breakfast at the temporarily enlarged table.

Toward the end of the meal, Teddy's cell phone rang. His ringtone, in contrast to Victoire's, was a song with words, not just a melody.

"Who is it?" asked Albus.

"It's Harry," he pressed a button on it, and held it up to his ear. "Harry? Did you find a way for us to get back?" he paused, listening. "Alright, no problem. We'll be there. Bye."

"Well?" James I was very nervous. He didn't want these kids to be harmed.

"We need to be where we arrived in an hour. Thankfully, there was already a solution to things like this, otherwise we would have been here for a very long time," he explained.

"I'll contact Albus – that is, Dumbledore," James I smiled at Al.

As he left, Lily I told the ones from 2021 to gather whatever they had with them when they came, as they definitely would not come back if they forgot something.

0-0-0-0-0

An hour later, everyone who was there the last night was present once again.

A tense silence descended upon them, everyone waiting for a signal.

_'Surfin' USA'_ suddenly blared out from Teddy's pocket, making everyone jump. He hastily answered, fumbling with the buttons.

"Yeah?" the metamorphmagus said into the mouthpiece. "Alright, see you soon," he said after a long pause.

He turned to the silent twenty-seven people in front of him. "Harry said we have ten minutes to say goodbye and obliviate everyone."

Nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds later, the eight time travelers along with Albus Dumbledore were in the now otherwise empty room.

As Teddy waved his wand one last time, obliviating him, the others waved, and then they were gone, sent forty years forward through time.

0-0-0-0-0

They landed in heap in the office where everything started. Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Ron and Hermione were all waiting for them.

Each set of parents immediately descended on their children, Teddy among the Potters', and for the second time that day, the eight cousins were embraced by tearful people.

The End.


End file.
